


Star Field's Edge

by Tojolens



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nozorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojolens/pseuds/Tojolens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin went wandering to find Nozomi to bring her back to training, but she finds herself forgetting all about the rest of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Field's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Rin event 凛と一夜の間違い。 (Rin and One Night's Mistake). It's short as hell but my NozoRin heart was aching for it.

   She always described that night as muted, as a silent gray that was too thick to push most words through. It was a lonely, isolated glance, and it was a question unanswered in the mist of unexplainable hesitation. But she’ll never deny that the night she spent on the roof instead of training with the rest of the group was one of the best nights of her life.

————

 

   “...You’re lonely... aren’t you?”

   “...”

   Rin takes the silent response as a positive (Maki always told her that no news was good news). The glint in Nozomi’s eyes was enough to give her an idea, an ideal of a mutual emotion that the shooting stars aided in presenting to her. She told herself not to deny her hopes and, truly, there was no denying the need to take in the viola serenade drifting in those soft, seaweed irises.

   She lowers herself beside the third-year, a quick thump and an awkward squabble as she gets comfortable on her back. She can hear Nozomi exhale slowly and she can feel her chest fall in the back of her throat in the form of a warm, pastel TV static. Rin lets her left hand crawl slowly down along the cold concrete and intertwines her digits with Nozomi in a goofy little pounce of her fingers, and Nozomi giggles oh so softly.

   It creates a pale burn in Rin’s shoulder blades when she hears it, liquid lava drooling down into her chest and pulling her veins tight. It shocks her in the weirdest ways and it isn’t like she hasn’t heard it before, either. It’s the fact that she is the reason for it. An intimate action led out by her that turned that slight worry into a gorgeous, subtle chuckle..

But when Rin feels her arm being pulled- no, lifted towards the sparkling strikes above, she finally lets herself look over to the girl beside her.

   A tiny “Nozomi?” slips before Rin’s staring, completely hypnotized by the sight— The messy, amethyst locks that rested against Nozomi’s shoulders and the stray strings of violet that stick against her cheek with tear drop adhesive, the near neon glitter of her eyes, ocean shale and sunset teals blended with sea salt... Even the way her rosy lips seem to quiver into a dorky grin and Rin feels honored because she’s never seen it before. Hell, she doubts anyone has. And now, with the way Nozomi’s tears seem to pool and drip from the curve of her jaw, Rin can’t help but think she’s beautiful when she cries.

   “Hey, Rin,” Nozomi mumbles as she glances over, “I’m not lonely anymore.”

   Nozomi squeezes Rin’s hand tighter, tighter, giggling again with more relief than glee. She lets her fingers sink deeper between the split of Rin’s and she lets the two of them sink into another gray fog. This time with solar flares and explosions of star bits and shine illuminating the mist in sea breeze hues. It’s only disturbed when Rin nuzzles up to her shoulder, a little grunt as she wriggles herself up to reach her.

   And it’s then, when Nozomi brings Rin’s hand down to place a hesitant kiss to each small knuckle, that Rin can laugh, take her hand away and let her kiss her lips instead.

 


End file.
